


《情有独钟》chapter 1

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *军人极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，涉及军队部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	《情有独钟》chapter 1

金三角内某片树林

一阵微风吹过，树林发出沙沙的声响，午后的阳光充足，投在地上一片树叶阴影，一切看起来祥和平静。  
树林深处有一片自建民房，木质的栅栏围成一个村落样。如果忽视掉哨塔和村口端着机枪的人，这看上去就只是东南亚地区一个小小的普通的村庄而已。  
在离他们三十米远的地方，有一群与周身环境几乎融为一体的特种兵正从草地上匍匐前进，靠近村庄。他们头戴防弹头盔，身着深绿色迷彩服，外面罩着遮掩用的草皮样式的掩护衣，脸上三道迷彩杠昭示身份。  
领头的人率先爬到一棵树旁，仔细观察情况后干净利落的抬手给战友做原地待命的手势，一众人便安静趴在地上掩藏起来。如果不仔细看，压根看不出这里趴着一队特种兵，即便有风不断吹过也闻不到人的信息素，训练有素的士兵小心地将自己隐藏在树林中。他们的耳机里不断传来后方坐镇司令部的指令，在不远处开始响起直升机的螺旋桨声后，开始快速向村落移动。  
为首的人单眼皮撑得圆圆的，此刻严肃警惕地盯着面前的村落。汗水从额角滑落，划过脸颊顺着脖子没进衣服。  
东南亚地区虫类奇多，他所处的树旁一只手掌大的蜘蛛爬过，他只略微瞥了一眼便继续专注眼前，好像那明显有毒性的蜘蛛并不存在。身上的军服写着他的名字，李、赫、宰。  
天上的异动吸引了所有人的注意力，地面的人趁机摸到最后一道能掩体的草丛。李赫宰将枪压在身前，另一手给左右发出进攻的信号。霎时，机枪刺耳的声音不绝于耳，火药味十足。有备而来训练有素的特种兵们根据提前制定的战术迂回进攻，和天上部队有效配合。  
门口的人被解决的差不多时，所有人一同冲破村落大门。手榴弹在空中飞发出凌厉的风声，重型机枪发出震耳欲聋的声响，在黄沙土地上掀起一片风沙。  
一场与毒贩窝点的殊死搏斗即将展开。

G国此刻阳光正好，微风不燥。

某omega学院老远就响起一阵轰鸣声，众人循声望过去，只见从远处有一个人戴摩托车头盔，骑着重型机车从校门口极速驶来。许多路上停下来的omega心里疑惑alpha怎么会来这里，那人看着肌肉十分流畅紧实，重型机车的金属漆在阳光下泛着异样耀眼的光。  
机车一个漂亮的漂移摆尾停在教学楼前，那人将头盔摘下来露出里边的长相。柔软的黑发乖顺的搭在额前，看起来湿漉漉的眼睛清澈明亮，嘴角挂着张扬明媚的笑。甜甜的蜂蜜蛋糕味道顺着风铺开，众人嘴巴变成O形，居然是个omega。  
李东海跨下机车，单肩背着背包走进教学楼。他已经习惯校园里那些眼神，很难说omega是不是会爱上omega，反正他总能感觉到看着自己的视线中，有那么几个带着惊艳。

李东海是G国首都圈上流社会中最为出名的omega。不单是因为长得好看，他和众多富贵人家的omega格格不入。天天上蹿下跳，是个实打实的惹事精。加上有哥哥溺爱加持，从小到大一路都是走到哪哪里就乱糟糟的。  
学校omega品德课教育富家omega们如何得体穿衣，如何优雅吃饭，怎样上下车。李东海第一次去听了一堂课，然后便翻着白眼走了，以后再也没去过。怎么上下车，步子迈大点好像就能劈叉了似的，矫情。  
手工课上教剪窗花做衣服，李东海剪别人的衣服，折纸在教室里扔飞机玩。大部分的omega从小到大听交响乐陶冶情操，张口便能从贝多芬的月光曲说到李斯特的爱之梦。李东海整天抱着自己的贝斯，耳机里的歌单全是重金属摇滚乐，每一首都像是跟架子鼓有仇一样不要命的敲。  
晚上就换身衣服喷上信息素伪装剂，跟哥哥金希澈一起去夜店蹦迪。跑上台唱歌跳舞，扭着腰解开衬衫的扣子，露出漂亮的肌肉线条。在场的人无一不露出艳羡的眼神，李东海扬起下巴扫视一圈，一闪一闪的灯光下发着耀眼的光芒。  
别的omega玩益智游戏，李东海天天跟金希澈玩绝地求生，一枪爆了队友的头，打别人的时候打十几枪都没中。但是仍然乐此不彼的拉着金希澈一起玩游戏，从LOL玩到吃鸡手游，保持着玩100场输100场的优秀记录。  
成绩一路亮红灯踩着线终于挨到毕业，和他同龄的omega都结婚的结婚生孩子的生孩子，这时候家里也开始着急了，可惜他相亲无数次失败无数次。  
第一个相亲的alpha他去都没去，跑去澳大利亚大堡礁度假去了。第二个去了以后在饭桌上装疯卖傻，第三个一见面就不说话，最后冷冷的吐了一个字：丑。  
上一次相亲是一个月前，那个alpha摸了下李东海的手，随后被李东海揍的鼻青脸肿。金希澈对此表示不解。  
“人家那是喜欢你的意思。”  
“屁！！他那是性骚扰！”李东海一想起这事还生气，说到激动处一巴掌拍在金希澈胳膊上，又在空中挥挥拳头“别再让我碰见他，不然我要跟他打架！”

金希澈被拍的嗷一嗓子叫出声，揉着被打红的地方小鸡啄米点头“对对说的对！”

李东海又抱着滑板准备出门，路过客厅被父母叫住，说明天家里要来一位年轻的军官alpha，让他记得收拾一下自己。老李总说着，上下打量一番李东海的破洞裤。  
“穿的正常点，像个omega一样，部队的人想法没那么开放。”  
李东海骄傲的扬起头，侧脸的轮廓雕刻一般好看，在阳光下发着光。  
“我就是这样，没办法，爱开放不开放。”

“随便你，合适的话明天来的那位就是你以后的alpha了。”老李总慢悠悠喝口茶。  
李东海听完立刻瞪起眼睛，大呼小叫的炸起毛。  
“什么？我不结婚！！！！我不结我不结！！你们看好，你们去跟他结婚吧！”他把滑板横在身前抱住，跺着脚拒绝。  
“我不想见他，我不想相亲。”

老李总被气的不轻，茶盘拍的直响。  
“人家家里军三代，身边一个omega都没有。给你白瞎了你还不要，你必须得见，明天哪也别想去！”

“凭什么啊！我又不差什么，我为什么要跟不认识的人结婚，他谁啊？他军三代怎么了，我还富二代呢！”李东海气的脸都红了，上个月那个一见面就开始摸他手的蠢货伤养好了吗，他简直快被恶心死。  
金希澈打圆场，捏捏他的肩膀劝道“就见一面，这个人我以前也见过几次，除了有点闷再就没什么毛病。”

“首先闷就是很大的毛病！”李东海噘着嘴不高兴，转了转眼睛抓住金希澈的袖子。“哥！要不你标记我吧！！”  
“你别乱说啊！”金希澈吓的跳到一边，谁敢招惹这位大佛，他可管不住。  
“就见一面，不喜欢的话像以前一样搅黄，你不是最擅长了么，嗯？”

李东海不情不愿地点头，这就算是答应了。金希澈松了口气，好说歹说是安抚下来了。

第二天一早，李东海天还没亮就偷偷溜出房间。刚下到一楼看见自己老爸面对楼梯的沙发坐着，见他下来抖了抖报纸，不慌不忙地说道。  
“哟，起这么早，迫不及待见自己alpha了？”  
“爸早上好，我是在梦游，我回去了。”  
没想到会被截胡，李东海耷拉着头走回房间。他就是不想相亲，他又不是橱窗里的娃娃，还要摆出来给人挑。

“小少爷从窗户翻出去了，要追吗？”  
金希澈闻言转过身，十分紧张“窗户？？摔着了吗？”

来人摇摇头，又道。  
“小少爷灵巧着呢，没事。”

金希澈这才松口气，挥挥手替逃跑的弟弟擦屁股。  
“行了不用管他，到时间我把他带回来，老爷子那你要是敢多说一句，明天不用来主宅了，知道吧？”

金希澈换上外衣，出门前路过一楼客厅。老李总冷哼一声，从报纸后边凉凉地瞥一眼。  
“就你惯着他，赶紧给我抓回来。”

“好嘞！”金希澈笑着答应，转过身瞪了眼刚刚来自己房间的下人。吓得那人赶紧摆手，示意自己一句话没说。  
沙发上的李父清了下嗓子。  
“猜都能猜出来，还替他瞒，赶紧抓回来，下午人家就到了。”

李赫宰任务结束后难得有一次时间长的休假，一大早被自己妈妈抓着按到美容室，不知道什么成分的护肤品把他脸拍的好疼，一边拍一边絮絮叨叨地数落他。

“今天去见人家omega，你还不好好收拾。你说你休假休的好好的，突然去什么野外训练？！整个部队就数你知道勤快是不是，看你这晒的像块碳似的，等会别吓着人家身娇体弱的小孩。”李母说着，又往李赫宰脸上噼里啪啦的拍精华。  
李赫宰闻言睁开眼睛，声音毫无起伏的提醒。  
“妈，未成年人可是犯法的。”

李母顿住，一巴掌拍他头上。  
“美得你，还未成年。人家二十了，长这么大连A的手都没拉过，就你这灰头土脸的，回头再把人家吓着。”  
“一会去了人家家里，你多说说话，天天跟你爸似的像个闷葫芦，多说一个字又没多累。”

李赫宰闭上眼睛，懒着搭话。  
自从休假开始，他已经被迫见了无数的omega，有的甚至比他小了十岁，还没分化就开始张罗着要订婚。李赫宰直皱眉，他实在疲于应对娇弱金贵的omega，也不会处理那些繁杂的事情。他的人生里有一半时间是在部队里过的，风里来雨里去这么多年只有子弹和鲜血，没体验过也不懂喜欢或者爱是什么感觉。  
见就见吧，他在心里叹气，盘算着要不提前结束休假回部队里待着，讨个清净。

李赫宰一家午后一点准时到李家庄园，坐拥商业帝国的富商家庭奢侈富贵。庄园的正门正对雕像喷泉，大门口的门铃在阳光下金光闪闪。从高高的铁门能看到里面富丽堂皇的排式别墅，为首的主宅大门门廊一直延伸至小路，欧式建筑风格的门廊上雕着各式花纹。  
李父是部队司令，冷哼一声。  
“这从商的人啊，就是铺张浪费。”

李赫宰在心里默默点头表示同意，就不说别的，大门口镶的那个无比张扬的金黄色凤凰到底是谁的主意，他眼睛都要闪瞎了。  
大门响起铃声后，徐徐向两侧打开。李赫宰咋舌，这居然还是个现代化电子设备的房子。他们的车缓缓开进院内，沿路驶向主宅。  
道路两侧的树木一看就是经过精心修整的，路面平坦干净，处处透着金钱的味道。在靠近主宅附近还有一片花园，假山流水石凳亭子一个也没少，亭子周围还做出了人工池塘，水面波光粼粼，从一侧可以踏木栈桥。主宅的门廊附近不规则地摆着几盆花，李赫宰眼尖，认出那是他妈妈最宝贝的花同一个品种。特意从海外运过来的，天天精心伺候，跟宝贝似的。

财大气粗。  
李赫宰沉默地观察一圈，得出这个结论。他甚至认真思索起如果真的和这个omega结婚，自己是不是算倒插门的上门O婿。

“哥我不回去，你不疼我了吗？”

金希澈无语，李东海又在他面前开始演戏。水汪汪的大眼睛含着眼泪，说话时一眨一眨地看着他，可怜兮兮的像只没人疼的小猫。  
“alpha都好坏，他们不喜欢我，只喜欢我们家的钱，哥你怎么放心我跟那样的人过一辈子。”

李东海继续发功，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的落下来。

“他们把我弄回家，然后还不停地带其他omega回来，我一个人跟结婚一点区别都没有。说不定还想害我，哥你不疼我吗？”

金希澈烦躁的挠挠头，这也是他为什么一直默默支持李东海上蹿下跳折腾的原因。如果不是好人，他第一个反对李东海结婚，谁也别想欺负他金希澈的弟弟。  
李东海可怜兮兮地抓住金希澈的手晃了晃“别让我回去了，我真的不想结婚，也不想见alpha。”

金希澈差一点就要投降了，清醒的最后一秒突然想起来不对，今天的这位跟以前的那些不一样，就算最后没成也不能晾着人家。  
“就见一面，在咱们家里你怕什么，吃个饭而已。”

李东海一见卖惨不好用，立刻止住眼泪。  
“为什么啊，他不就是个当兵的么。”  
“照咱们家呢，是差了不少。但是这是部队里的人，还是不得罪最好。”金希澈搭着李东海的肩膀继续拐骗。  
“现在做生意多难啊，万一人家记仇呢。这次算你帮我好不好？”  
“天啊哥！我们家也犯法了吗！！”

……那倒也不是的。  
金希澈拧着眉，觉得自己从颈后开始疼到脑干，孩子真是越大越不好骗。

“听话，算哥欠你个人情，你要什么都行。”

小孩不情不愿地撅起嘴，回过身加重语气确认“是我在帮你哦。”  
金希澈无奈的点点头。  
“我要那个限量款的机车，哥你懂吧~~”  
“好，乖乖回去就给你买。”金希澈捏了下李东海的鼻尖，把人送上车才舒口气，可算是给小祖宗哄骗回家了。

李赫宰端坐在沙发上，保持军人一贯坐姿，板板正正的老李总看着就喜欢。比起家里一个散漫无纪的alpha和上蹿下跳的omega，这个alpha不知道要顺眼多少。  
李赫宰看似认真倾听长辈讲话，实际上思绪早已神游到不知哪里。进来时和庄园格格不入的重型机车停了一排，他记得这位李家的本宅只住着他要见的omega和接手家业的金希澈。金希澈铁定是不会玩机车的，那就只剩下他的相亲对象了，总不可能是自己的未来岳父吧。  
一个喜欢玩机车的omega，这让李赫宰十分感兴趣，迫切地想要见到人。他有预感这个迟到的小家伙和以前见过的那些让他头痛的omega不一样，甚至没意识到这种隐隐的期待感放在他这样古井无波的人身上多么违和。

虽然金希澈紧赶慢赶，但他们到家还是比预定的时间晚了很久。  
部队出身的人最看重时间观念，金希澈走进客厅时已经感觉到那位年轻alpha的父亲不悦的神色。他微微欠了欠身子，习以为常地替自家惹事精道歉，顺便找了个借口搪塞过去。  
“不好意思，东海以前相亲时有过意外，所以闹了会脾气耽误时间了。”

老李总沉下脸，胡扯，金希澈身后哪有人。  
正想着，屋外响起重型机车的轰鸣声。李赫宰循着声音从落地窗望过去，瞧见一辆机车急刹车停在窗外，车上的人停好车抱起滑板一边走一边解开头盔。李赫宰视线跟着人移动，眼睛一点点亮起来，他喜欢这样的。  
他一直跟着那道身影到看不见的地方才收回目光，食指和拇指缓慢地揉搓。刚刚没看到正脸，只从离开落地窗前的那一点时间差瞥到小半张侧脸，鼻尖生的好漂亮。他开始期待接下来的正式见面了，还有点莫名其妙的紧张，甚至整理了一下身上的白衬衫。  
金希澈眯着眼打量一番，这闷葫芦大兵怎么突然小动作这么多。

李东海进家门前深吸口气，眼睛滴溜溜转几圈便想出办法怎么搅黄相亲。他推开门，抱着滑板大摇大地跳进来，一边蹦一边大喊大叫道  
“爸！！我回来啦！！”

金希澈眼瞧李赫宰的父母脸色变得更差，头痛的扶额，开始了开始了，他弟弟又要开始给大家表演胡作非为。  
李东海跳到金希澈身边才看清客人，一眼撞进对面年轻alpha的视线，望着他的目光满是笑意。他仔细打量一番alpha的长相，突然害羞起来。一个急刹车站好，小步挪到金希澈身后，和刚刚风风火火闯进来的样子判若两人。  
李赫宰望着那件印着超大个骷髅头的oversized衬衫挑挑眉，这小孩真酷。视线上移和躲在金希澈身后探头探脑的人对视，不知道这位明媚皓齿的小少爷想起什么，眼睛弯成一道月牙状，睫毛被阳光照的毛茸茸的。李赫宰定住，心里为这位很有可能和自己结婚的omega打上满分。他琢磨半天，觉得这个omega好看的像他最喜欢的那把M200，虽然这么形容很奇怪。  
那位姗姗来迟的omega一点点从金希澈身后站出来，大眼睛嵌在脸上滴溜溜乱转，目光在他身上停留一阵，眼睛又微微弯起来。  
笑的可真好看。李赫宰勾起嘴角，努力让自己显的和善，视线一直跟着人坐下才收回。他低头浅笑，这个小朋友他喜欢，还挺可爱的。  
李母在旁边皱了皱眉，这哪像个omega。大胳膊比李赫宰都粗，晒的肤色快成小麦色，比她刚下战场的儿子还黑一个色号。她偏过头去看李赫宰的表情，见他神色如常松口气，这活泼的要是招进家里，还不得翻了天，她就没见过谁家的omega天天骑机车玩滑板。李母又看了眼初次见面的omega，这肌肉练的，乍一看倒像个alpha。

李东海眨巴眨巴眼睛，坐在沙发上晃晃腿，觉得今天跟哥哥回家是最正确的选择。这个alpha不像以前那些，看自己的眼神不会让他觉得被冒犯。  
被强拖回来的心情稍微变好了一点，李东海低头扯过金希澈的手折来折去把玩，心底有些焦躁，万一这个好看的alpha不喜欢自己怎么办。然后他听到茶几被轻轻地叩了叩的声音，视线里多了一只修长的手。  
李东海顺着手臂望过去，那位alpha向前挪了挪，隔着半个桌子探过身。淡淡木调香铺开，保持礼貌不逾越的距离。  
“我叫李赫宰，你呢？”

金希澈一边听长辈聊天一边瞥着这边的动静，见状撞了撞李东海的胳膊，冲李赫宰的方向努努嘴，生怕自家弟弟做出什么惊为天人的事情。  
李东海想了一下，伸过去一只手“李东海。”

两只手轻轻握了一下松开，李东海手掌蜷缩着收回去，刚刚手掌触到的温度好像一下子点燃了自己。是因为军人身份的缘故吗，李赫宰看自己的眼神没有一点让他不适的感觉，信息素似乎也很好的收了起来。李东海不好意思地低下头避开视线交流，刚刚握过的手掌已经开始紧张的出汗了。  
金希澈余光瞄着两个小孩的动静，啧啧称奇，李东海居然还主动伸手，他还记得上一个摸他手的alpha被揍的有多惨。  
李赫宰丝毫不知这兄弟俩在想什么，刚刚凑近了那一下闻到甜甜的味道，像甜品店里的烤蛋糕的香味。他装作不经意地擦过鼻尖，嗅了嗅残留在手上的omega信息素香味。  
啧，还真是个甜甜的小蛋糕。  
李赫宰第N次对上对面小蛋糕偷瞄自己的眼神，心满意足地想，啊…巧了，他喜欢吃甜食。


End file.
